


Perfect As You Can

by MajorAccent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alternate Universe, M/M, UST, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily for him, the neighboring pack is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect As You Can

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the general disregard of authority Stiles has, and this happened?
> 
> Ages are blurry and not directly mentioned, but nebulously, Stiles is still younger than Derek.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” he says when he drops into the seat across from Derek. “My jeep stalled,” he explains, oblivious to the stare he’s getting from the other werewolf. He reaches across the table, the soft pale underside of his wrist deliberately exposed as he holds his hand in greeting. “I’m Stiles.”  
  
Derek glances down, trying to determine how insulting it would be if he didn’t return the gesture. He flicks his gaze back up looking at the kid’s face. He just raises a slender brow in response, but his arm doesn’t drop back down to the table top. “Derek,” he answers and reaches out to give a firm shake.  
  
Stiles smiles in return and leans back far enough that Derek notices the line of exposed skin between the waist of his jeans and his t-shirt. He’s presenting his underbelly, projecting that Derek’s not a threat to him. “Have you ordered yet?” He asks, nodding to the folded menu that’s sitting on Derek’s place setting.  
  
“No,” Derek answers. “I wanted to—”  
  
Stiles waves his hand. “We can talk about the problem after,” he dismisses, taking a drink from the glassful of water. “I don’t feel like using code words because we’re in public.” He deliberately glances to the menu again. “They have a good penne, if you’re in the mood for pasta,” he recommends, casual.  
  
Derek can feel the instinct to let his hackles rise that he has to viciously stamp down on, which must show because Stiles‘ mouth quirks up at the corners in amusement—too careful not to bare his teeth. He pulls it into his lap, reading through the list of appetizers before Stiles opens his own.  
  
“The usual, Stiles?” The waitress asks when she leans against the table.  
  
“Please,” he grins at her, leaning forward on his elbows. It’s a human gesture, seeming more interested and personable by getting closer. He nods at Derek, prompting him with sharp eyes.  
  
“The Mousetrap?” He requests, closing the menu.  
  
“You got it, boys,” she nods, scribbling on her pad before taking the menus and walking away.  
  
“How was your trip?” Stiles asks, back to his closed-lip smile. “Finding things okay?”  
  
Derek nods. “It was fine. Your… Friends have been accommodating,” he answers.  
  
“Good,” Stiles nods, tapping his fingers on the table in contemplation. “We’ll all do our best to help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.foldedpinup.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if you feel like yelling at me.


End file.
